


Getting Started

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Post All Things.





	Getting Started

His body was a warm welcome, the perfect fit. Inevitable, really, given their last conversation, their convoluted history. Their prospective future.

She had woken with a start, stiff-necked and covered in an Aztec blanket. How many times had he watched her sleep? Such an intimate thing to do. She’d stood a moment at his bed, naked, in all permutations of that word, watching his face in slumber. Softer in the shadows, less fearful perhaps. But still open to possibilities.

How often had he imagined her sliding into his bed next to him? She’d thought about it herself, lifting the covers of her own bed to let him in, to feel the solid mass of him, the length of his legs twined around hers, wondered if the hair on his chest was soft or coarse, thought about what his Adam’s apple would feel like against her lips.

But tonight, there was nothing to stop her, them. This was the path that had been laid out before them all those years before. She was sure of that. From one tentative knock on the door all those years before, to this. Then, she had walked in ready to introduce herself, to get to know her partner, to make discoveries. Now…it was pretty much the same thing.

“Scully?” He wasn’t asking what she was doing, he was asking if she had thought it through. The crackle in his voice told her that she was expected.

His legs went for days, she ran her toes along his shinbones and he laughed in surprise. She tucked her forehead against his, breathing in the warm scent of his sleepy body. “This is right, Mulder.” It felt right. It just did.

“Is that what you learnt? That this was your fate?” His fingers whispered up her arms and she shivered.

“Our fate,” she said. “Don’t you feel it?”

He breathed out over her hair and rested his chin on her head. As he talked she felt his Adam’s apple bobbing against her nose. She stole a kiss. Memorised the taste, the sensation. “I feel you, Scully. Here in my bed. I feel we’ve spent years looking up at the skies, searching for something so obscure, so elusive that we haven’t stopped long enough to look at what’s been right in front of our eyes.” His thumbs brushed across her upper arms and found the sides of her breasts. “Us,” he said.

And he kissed her then. It was an out of body experience. Her mind, so used to cataloguing, probing, understanding, flicked through past kisses, comparing, studying. Was she doing this right? Fate was one thing, but sex was entirely different. And she was out of practice.

Mulder tasted like toothpaste but she hadn’t brushed her teeth. Did she taste okay? He didn’t seem to care as he drew his body closer to hers and ran his hands down her spine, cupped her neck, kissed her mouth, jaw, neck and back to her mouth.

Then he stopped. Pulled back. Her heart jumped. He rolled over and turned on the bedside lamp. Backlit by the gentle orange glow, she saw how sleep-soft he was. Rumpled hair, lines on his face from the pillow.

“What’s wrong?” she said. She didn’t want to hear him tell her this was, this was wrong.

“Nothing,” he said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He stayed there, propped on one elbow, silent for a long moment. Adrenaline pumped through her. Fight or flight, Dana. It’s the instinctual choice. But then he smiled and her body relaxed at the mere sight. “I just wanted to look at you.”

“Oh.” Blood seeped under her cheeks and her nipples tightened as he pulled back the sheet to reveal her body to the night air.

“More beautiful,” he said, making her blush more.

“I’m…it’s…this is, um…God, Mulder. Why am I so nervous?”

His palm folded over her shoulder, before he lifted her chin. “I’m nervous too. I’ve got the most beautiful woman in the world in my bed and I’ve been asleep on the job. In all my fantasies, Scully, you’ve slipped naked in here with me and I’ve known exactly what to do. But now you’re here it’s like I’ve forgotten everything.”

“You haven’t forgotten how to kiss.”

“That’s good, Scully. Maybe we can do it some more.”

In the moment between him moving closer, she stole a glance at his body. The V of his shoulders cutting down to his waist. The soft line of dark hair leading to his cock. Her pulse of wetness surprised her. She’d never experienced quite such a visceral reaction before. His mouth captured hers and she opened herself up, wrapping her leg over his waist so he could feel her heat. His palm flattened over her breast and he kneaded in rhythm to his kissing. When he moved from her mouth to her nipple she cried out and he let go.

“I’m sorry,” she said and he said it too.

“Did I hurt you?” he said, as she asked him to carry on.

She laughed first, releasing the tension. He was still laughing when he licked her areola and the tiny vibrations set her off again. She grabbed his hair and he cried out this time.

“Is it too much?” How was it so hard to get coordinated? They were so in-sync at work.

He shook his head and his hair tickled her chest. “I don’t think there’s such a thing as too much Dana Scully breast.”

Laying her on her back, he climbed over her, bracketing her hips with his knees and lavished both breasts until she could scarcely breathe. The pressure between her legs grew and when he kissed down to her navel she was glad his weight held her still because she would have been writhing too much.

“Is this okay, Scully?” His face between her bent knees was probably the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen.

“Oh God, yes,” she blurted out. “I mean, if it’s okay with you.”

He smiled. He nodded. “I love doing this, but I need you to tell me where it’s good for you.”

She melted. Nobody had asked her before. What would she say? How could she describe what she wanted him to do? When his tongue made its first tentative exploration, her toes flickered and her hand instinctively reached for him, finding his hair. She didn’t know what to say. Her mind provided all the medical terms but that wasn’t what he wanted to hear. She muttered yes a few times, a few ‘oh Gods’ and one ‘fuck’ that made him giggle against her clit so that she cursed again.

Words were not going to come, but she was and she dug her heels into the mattress as he laved her folds and slid two fingers inside. She bucked up hard and felt his nose rub her already sensitive clit and she exploded. It wasn’t until she shuddered to a stop that she realised he was watching her.

“I’m so sorry, Mulder,” she whispered. Wetness coated her thighs and in the light of the room she saw his slick lips and chin. How could she have let go already?

He crawled up her body and she felt the cool dribble of precum on her thigh. “Why are you sorry?” And then he kissed her and she tasted herself on him and it was the most erotic cocktail. Briny citrus with Mulder overtones. She grasped for his cock and he let out an ‘oof’.

“Oh,” she said, letting him go. “I haven’t done this for a while. Tell me what you like.”

He shook his head. “I like your hand round my shaft, Scully. There’s not much more to it than that.” He grinned and closed her fingers back round his cock. 

She looked down at their clasped fingers. “Like that?”

He murmured into her neck. “Exactly like that. And Scully?”

“Yes?”

“If you keep doing it exactly like that, I am not going to last much longer.”

“Oh,” she said and rubbed harder, feeling the burn of his shaft in her grip, finding the moisture from his tip and letting the fluid loosen the motion.

“I can’t,” he said. “I need…are you ready?”

Her thighs parted and he hovered over her, cock in hand. The pressure of his cock opening her up made her gasp.

“Scully?”

“It’s okay, it’s just been a long time.” She lifted her ass up to help him and he pushed slowly. She watched his face, his eyes closing slowly, his lips tightening as he entered her fully. They stayed still for the longest time, uncertain how to start, or maybe unwilling to finish. The sting subsided as he made a first tentative thrust. His elbows dug into the bed each side of her chest and after the first few movements, she shifted her hips and lifted her knees higher. That seemed to embolden him and he thrust harder, groaning on each stroke.

“Fuck, Scully,” he said, as he came all too quickly, just as she said ‘fuck me harder, Mulder’.

They laughed at the mistiming but it was in that shared moment of ecstasy and joy that she realised just how right this had been. And that it didn’t matter how it ended. It was just that it had started.


End file.
